The Girl In Red
by whitewolfkruger
Summary: So maybe first impressions weren't her type of thing. Getting thrown into the T-Car, then while she meets the team, she ends up flicking a cookie at the leader. But Raven has never felt like this before. Having her curiosity at edge while she is around. So, what really happens when the truth behind that fox mask are revealed? THIS IS GIRLXGIRL. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Raven/OC/Robin
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing a Teen Titans fic so please go easy ochattering do not own any part related to teen titans, but my characters. So ask if you want to use. **

**-****_WK_**

Raven stood alone, looking upon the waves that crashed down at the base of the island of where the T tower stood tall at. She held the slightly blood stained scarf in one hand, and the other was holing her arm. It had been only less than a day since she met her. The girl in red. She never felt this much, well, amused by someone before. Even if Robin took a disliking to her, she didn't seem that bad right? She crossed her legs, suddenly floating six inches above the ground as she closed her eyes and thought back to what had just happened earlier, which was only a hour.

_** A HOUR AGO**_

The alarm sounded, red flashes disrupting Cyborg and Beast Boy's game while they ran off. All the titans came into the main lobby, Robin standing tall even thigh he wasn't fairly as tall as he though he was.

"Titans go!"

His signature saying as they all rushed out the building and into the T-Car as Robin boarded his motorcycle and they all took off. Raven sat beside Starfire, who unusually didn't want to sit behind Robin on his bike. She relaxed a bit, but when she saw a flash of red and white come flying to them, crashing hard into the car as it tipped over on its side. They all crashed, with Robin skidding to a stop. He ran up to the person, but he stopped and looked her up and down as she shook her head. She was wearing a dark red ashigaru shirt tucked into her white duelist's breeches with the belt red and it dangled in the back, with black and red gaiter boots. She was also wearing white princess spaulders, with white leviathan gauntlets. Then a white scarf that went around once and hanged in the back was visible. But as you looked up, she had a white and red trimmed fox mask. The person groaned and Robin was already getting at the person, his staff pinning the person down.

"Who are you?"

The person didn't speak, but tilted their head a bit to see behind him and they quickly switched places as a sword came flying and stabbed through the masked person. They gasped out lightly, the rest of the team getting out and blood flowed slowly from under the white fox mask, but then Raven turned and starting to summon her powers as another masked person came walking in. Her outfit was almost the same, but the only difference was that the colors were switched. But then the red haired woman pulled the sword, turning her back on the team.

"You guys need to go."

She said, even in pain her voice sounded heavenly to their ears. Robin shook his head as he ran up beside her, his staff extended.

"No, this is our town and this makes it our business. So we're involved now."

She didn't say anything, but let out a defeated sigh.

"It is not my problem if any of you ends up dead."

"What?"

Beast Boy yelled out, with fear in his voice.

"We are not going to die."

Cyborg butted in. But as the team looked ahead, they already saw the two colliding swords with each other, almost they were evened out, but as the teen titans butted in, she was losing. Beast Boy changed into his green rhino and charged at the white haired woman. She kicked the red woman away, jumping on top of Beast Boy and pulling down on his horn and throwing him right at his team.

"No."

The white haired woman hissed.

"This is between you and me."

"Why must it always be like this?"

"Simple, I hate you!"

She raised her sword up, charging at the red head. She lifted her sword up and deflected it, but Robin came in and stuck his staff in between, getting the attention of the white head.

"I said this is between me and her!"

She shoved her sword, slicing through Robin's staff. He didn't have time to jump away at how fast she swung, but something red jumped in front of him and blood splurge upward.

"G-Go a-away!"

She pushed him back, the sword leaving the wound. But then a black tree came flying in, hiring the girl. The sword came flying to her, but she threw herself on the ground as it stabbed in her hair. She pushed herself off and soon she looked around. The team was all ready, Beast Boy glaring to where the tree landed.

"You guys have to get out of here."

"No. This involves us since you rammed into my car!"

Cyborg yelled at her, but she didn't even as much as flinch. She just scoffed as another flow of blood came rolling down from under her mask and down her neck. But Raven caught sight of that, but then she wiped it, smearing the blood on her neck as she gripped her sword. She ran first, the rest following her. The town was quiet, hardly any people were out around this time. The sky became cloudy, thunderstorms and lightning joining in. The red head looked up, the small fall of rain turning into more. She shook her head to and fro, looking back to the other person. Who growled in defeat as she leaped away, leaving the red head to fall on the wet black pavement, a pool of watery blood surrounding her. She blacked out, not noticing that the teen titans were still with her. Her grip on her darkened sword still hard. Robin came up and walked up to her, stepping into the pool of blood.

"Cyborg! Raven!"

The two came over, Cyborg running while Raven floated his way.

"Raven! Take her to the tower! And Cyborg! I need you to go with Raven and help her set up the first aid kit."

"But then who's gonna be driving me car? I am not letting Beast Boy touch my car!"

"Dude, I'm already in your car."

Cyborg turned around to see a smug Beast Boy pretending that he was driving the T-Car. Cyborg growled in anger as he began to run up to the car, but Robing grabbed him and pulled him back.

"This is no time to play around! Her life is in danger!"

Cyborg stopped and looked back to the woman. She looked extremely pale, even paler than Raven.

"Just this one time. One time!"

He said before getting engulfed in black as Raven and Cyborg disappeared and left with the girl, nothing but the watered down pool of blood was left.

"Alright. Titans, go!"

Raven watched as Cyborg put the girl down on the medical bed, already pulling out the chords and hooking her up to the nearest monitor and Raven was checking her body for her wounds. It kept bleeding through her red shirt, making her shirt even darker than it was. The grip on her sword loosened a bit, and Raven put it on the table beside the bed. As Raven looked up, she saw the blood around her mask. She looked up and saw how dark her hair was in the light. It was a dark scarlet, almost blood red. She looked around and found the string that held her mask around her face. She untied it, slowly lifting it off her face as she slowly gasped, even Cyborg was shocked. She was utterly beautiful. Even with blood on her, she was stunning. Even as pale as she looked, her features brought out her beauty. With her cheekbones not too high, but just perfect as her dark red eyebrows were carefully plucked, not one hair out of place. But then hearing her cough, they both began to work on her. She placed the mask on the table beside the bed. She took of the spaulder that was on her right. Then she looked to see the tucked in shirt. Raven loosened up her the girl's pants, and she saw that there was a sting that held it together. Raven untied the string that was around the bottom of her red shirt and opened up her shirt to reveal her nicely toned but bleeding stomach. She wore a plain white bra, much to Raven's surprise. Raven let her powers go into her palms, placing it on top of her stomach wound, focusing in to make the wound close but the more she focused, the more difficult it was to heal her. She retracted her powers, looking at the girl with shock as she had no clue why.

"I can't heal."

"What?"

Cyborg asked as he was cleaning off the blood on her face and dipping it in a bucket of water.

"I-I can't heal her. For some reason, I can't."

"Okay, then hand me those wraps and some cleaning peroxide."

Raven nodded her head, then tuning around and getting the supplies that Cyborg needed. She gave it to him as he began to clear out her wound. He dabbed some peroxide on the cloth and rubbed it throughout her wounds. She winced out, by Raven notice that she didn't open her eyes. She put the bloody cloths in the trash, then hearing the door 'hiss' and the rest of the team come running in.

"Is she going to be the 'okay'?"

Starfire asked, hovering over the girl as Cyborg began to patch her up.

"Who knows. She is real pale, almost white!"

Cyborg said, which got the attention of Beast Boy.

"What? Really? I wanna see!"

He ran up beside Raven, looking at the real pale woman. He 'awed' in astonishment while peering at the half dressed girl. Robin came walking over, his masked cocked on one side at how pale this girl really is. While Beast Boy is green, Starfire being an orange color, Raven being the grey color, Cyborg dark brown, and him white. But none of the colors that they had matched hers. Not even how white boy Robin looked. As Cyborg tapped her bandage, he looked and saw it go from her right shoulder to her toned stomach. She laid in silence, but then Robin spoke up.

"Raven, can you get her something to eat? She needs to raise her sugar after losing so much blood. Maybe get some cookies and juice?"

Raven simply nodded and left, the only thing that they that she left was the 'hiss' sound of the door. Shortly after Raven left, the girl moved her hand to where her mask was, making everyone jump as she tied it back around her.

"So I assume you'll let me go now"

She asked, her voice sounding heavenly to them, not a hint of pain in it. But Robin shook his head, and came up to where he was face to face with her.

"No, we are not going to let you go until you answer some of our questions."

"Dude, that mask is bloody. Why wear it?"

Beast Boy asked, butting in front of Robin. She shook her head, turning away from Beast Boy.

"I got a question."

Starfire raised her hand, and the girl nodded.

"What is your name?"

She asked. The girl in the mask waisted no time in answering.

"Scarlet. Now can I go?"

"No, we need to ask you about-"

The door hissed, and Raven came floating in holding a tray with a plate of cookies and a glass of orange juice. Scarlet looks over to Raven, but then she looked away and turned to Cyborg.

"I assume that it was you who patched me up. I have a feeling that you're wondering about how I am still awake, due to all the blood loss. Am I right?"

Cyborg was taken back at this question. He looked at her, his eye full as he tried to speak back, but kept stuttering. This caught Raven's attention. She had met many heroes and villains who never picked at her curiosity like this. She put the tray on the table, waiting to hear more.

"W-W-W-Well, yes."

He sighed in defeat as Beast Boy's eyes gleamed in more 'awe' to how this person as able to do that. And Cyborg didn't fight back with any insults.

"So."

Robin said, making her turn back to him.

"About that other person."

"Her name is Telracs."

"Tel what?"

"Telracs."

"What kind of a name is that?"

Starfire asked, curiosity in her emerald eyes.

"I don't know all the answers to all the questions here."

She said, being sassy. Robin cleared his throat and she looked back to him.

"Why was she here?"

"I don't know. I just ran into her."

Raven notice a bit of hesitation from her. But Robin was too much of interrogating her to notice.

"Even so, what side are you on?"

"I suggest from the battle that you should know."

Raven liked how this girl could sound so heavenly and sound so harsh at times.

"May I go now?"

"No! There is still more and-"

A beeping sound interrupted the room, all the teens suddenly getting to combat mode. But then, it wasn't the tower making the noise, so who was it? Scarlet pulled out a small watch that was wet but beeping red from her pocket. The titans looked at her before she clicked on the button on the seven and put it away.

"Now I'm late."

"Late for what?"

"It's none of your business."

"Yes it is!"

He banged on the table, hitting the plate if cookies that had the juice on it. Her sword moving from the side of the desk and leaning close to her and the plate of cookies and orange juice being tossed in the air. Soon it all landed on him, leaving one cookie to fall into her lap. Raven was more than thrilled, even though she did not show it. Robin then stood up straightly, wiping orange juice from his forehead and removing the cookies that fell into his now damped hair gel. Scarlet picked up the cookie, looking at it before she flung it at Robin's face.

"Have another cookie. But I hate to cut this short, but I have to be leaving. Thanks!"

She said before grabbing a hold of her sword and her spaulder before running into the window and suddenly, disappeared.

"What? Dudes, did you see what I just saw?"

"That makes no sense Beast Boy."

Cyborg said, his face in shock how she easily moved with wounds like that.

"Grr!"

Robin said as he threw down the cookie that was flung into his face. He stomped down on it. He kept stomping until it became nothing but dust. A hand was placed on his shoulder, and he stopped and looked into Starfire's emerald eyes.

"Please friend Robin. Surely the cookie did nothing to you, so why hurt the cookie?"

Robin just huffed and walked out, his boots being heard until the hiss of his own door and then it was silenced. Raven looked back, and she noticed a white cloth on the ground. But no one else noticed it. Quickly she used her soul self and teleported it to her room to where she would look at it later.

"What? Did he expect milk with his cookies?"

Beast Boy said, earning nothing but groans at his failed pun. They all left, clearly too tired to think any more of what had just happened. Raven was the last one to leave, and she quickly made her way to her room to 'investigate' what that white cloth was. It was lying on her bed, like it was just waiting for her. She pulled down her hood, her amethyst eyes showed a bit of curiosity. She came up and sat down as she lifted the cloth. Only to find out that it was the white scarf that she saw around her neck. She didn't noticed when the girl dropped this. But she laid it out, and in the middle there was something written in blood. Which didn't really surprise her.

_**'So, did you like my show?'**_

Raven was a bit taken back. She cocked her violet eyebrow at the message written on the white scarf. Raven looked at it before thinking at how the heroine looked at her before she 'vanished.' She hardly thinks that she did. But then again, she didn't feel any type of emotion or anything else to show there was another person there. It really did get to her. Even as Scarlet was talking to Robin, she felt no emotions emitting from her. Not even a small hint. It interested her, to where she couldn't get how the girl looked under that mask.

"If only I saw how beautiful her eyes might look."

She said aloud with out even knowing it. She was taken back at her own little comment. No one made her think so much like this, not even Robin. She needed to think. She left her room with the white scarf under her robe, making sure that no one would notice it if they were around. She made her way to the rooftop, and she began to think even more.

And now here she is, thinking hard and trying to rid the thoughts she was soon concurring in her mind. She opened her eyes, finally getting rid of the thoughts as she opened up the scarf and looked at it again. She thought long and hard about on how to respond to the message. She smiled when she found her answer.

"I thought it was exciting."

She said to herself.

"Glad to hear that sunshine."

Raven turned around to see Scarlet, who was lying down on the pavement.

"So, what took you so long to answer?"

She asked as she stood up and walked over to Raven.

**_Don't forget to review! :)_**

**_WK_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, the first chapter is the only one in third person. The rest is first person. Please Review! :)**

**_-WK_**

Chapter 2

Damn. Robin hood in ass tights just want to come up and ask all the dumb questions huh? It wasn't my fault that he hit the plate and cause the cookies and juice to fall on him. But as luck came, only one was given to me. It fell in my lap, and thankfully not where my blood was. I picked it up, yes I did that. But I didn't really 'flick' it, if you catch my drift. I was holding it up, debating either to eat it or not. But I felt a tad hungry, so I tried to crush it into a small piece to eat, but it somehow 'slipped' out of my hand. How the hell does a cookie that is rough slip out of someone's hands? Is that really possible? I bet some orange juice got on my gauntlets and I don't know it. Nice. Just how I wanted it. But I thought fast. As soon as it slipped from my metal glove, I knew exactly what to say.

"Have another cookie. But I hate to cut this short, but I have to be leaving. Thanks!"

I reached for my sword and spaulder and jumped off the bed and used my stealth mode as my way of escape. It makes me invisible to go through walls, so I ran to the window, and I went through. I noticed something out of the hooded girl. She was watching me. She may not know, but I was watching her. She seemed to enjoy what I was doing. So I pulled off my scarf and quickly wrote a message and dropped it as I disappeared. Hopefully none of the others would find it. So I stayed afloat in air, then as I was out if the window range, I changed back and ran down the building, almost barely touching it. I stopped two large windows down and jumped off and landed in a tree. It didn't really hurt. My wounds were just doing their own business, healing themselves so I don't have to anything. I felt a draft, coming from both in my pants and shirt. I looked down and remembered that the hooded one had loosened up my duelist pants, just so she could untie my shirt and wrap this nonsense on me. I grumbled a but as I tightened my pants, tucking my shirt in and luckily I still had my red cloth that I tied around my shirt. After making sure that it was secure, I looked around and saw that I was on an island. Great. Just great. I jumped from off the tree an I started walking to the water. It's not really that far of a swim, but with the rain- uh scratch that. Rain pours for only five minutes. Now it clears up and wants to be all dark and show the moon. The cloudless dark sky. Only showing the shimmer here and there of the stars, a helicopter here and there. I turned away from the sky, and I leaped in. The water wants that bad, but the blood that soon was visible around me, that became the problem. I quickly got out, I mean who knows what could be in there? Yes I have a sword, but its a Chinese sword. I really don't like to be around fish for some reason. But at least my mask had cleared of that blood. I raised my left arm and slid off my white gauntlet. Looking at my pale skin, I wonder how they reacted when they saw me? It just seems normal to me. Did you look at their colors? The short elf dude is green, and the macho robot is dark brown, with the funny talking alien with orange, then came Robin Hood in tights, him and his white boy skin. But I'm not going to forget the hooded one. She was pale as well, but a grey color instead. Not pale like mine, but she was a darker color. Just how my gauntlets used to look like before I dyed them. I sat back up in the tree, leaning against the trunk while lying back on the branch. I was well hidden from all the stupid cameras that I bet Robin Hood had installed for people like me. There were in the most obvious places. Some disguised as a flower with pink petals and a black lens core. Then the ones around the bottom of the tower. Not to mention the mail box. The red flag with one. All I had to do was listen. Listen in and I would know where each and everyone is located. Okay, I pulled out the very small pocket knife that I stash in my gaiter boot and switched it. I began to carve where all the cameras were at, and so I'm only missing about four. Alright, let's see, the first row consists of 30, the second with another 30, and the last 46. Maybe it's counted wrong. But if I add it up then there is, lets see. 30+30+46=106. Okay, so if I add four that gives me 110? Yeah. That has to be right. Then I heard a slam. I stopped what I was doing on the tree and closed my knife and put it back in my boot as I climes up the tree and barely poked my head out. There that hooded girl was. And I see that she has my scarf. So, did she answer my message or what? I used stealth mode, using it to fly up and I landed behind her. Not even making a sound. She looked like she was deep in though. She didn't turn around. I stayed in stealth mode and looked at her. She had a displease look on her face. I don't know what she could be thinking about, but why don't I take a look? I reached in her forehead, getting a feel of thrill, anger, and lust? She pulled back when she felt a dab at ease. She went and turned off her stealth, lying down on the pavement of the building as she spotted the last four cameras. I head a small shuffle and looked back to her.

"I thought it was exciting."

She said to herself. Just about time.

"Glad to hear that sunshine."

I said while she turned around while I stood up.

"So, what took you so long to answer my question?"

I could tell that she was shocked. Her face may look all calm, but I know because I leaned from the best, or who was.

"What do you want?"

She asked, a little spunk in her voice. I'm enjoying this more and more now. I walked over to her, but she stayed still. I stayed a few inches from her, and I smelled a soft hint of herbal tea on her. I smile came from under my mask as I leaned back, and faced the other way in one swift turn.

"Who knows? Some you are the one who answered my question."

Then I could feel it. Curiosity. My favorite moods to feel, and especially when it is someone else's, more specifically when you're the reason. I turned and faced her, my sword handing on my waist along side my belt.

"Hm? What? Cat got your tongue?"

I saw a small flicker of redness underneath that hood. Now this is better.

"Well, then. It seems that you are in no mood to talk, so-"

"Wait."

I cocked an eyebrow under my mask and smiled smugly.

"So you can talk."

She slightly nodded her head then she looked hard at me. Feisty.

"What do you want to know? I can tell from that determination in those amethyst eyes of yours."

She really didn't seem shock by that. She did see what happen when I noticed that look in her robot friend.

"What is your real name?"

"My real name? I would tell you, but if I do that means that I give up on the future here, and I don't want that."

"Then who was that other girl?"

"Telracs? You want the long story or the short?"

"Short."

Her voice isn't so bad. If I could only get her to talk even more, then that will be nice.

"Alright. But first, tell me, why should I tell you? There is four camera's located up on this rooftop, and they can eavesdrop."

I saw that look. Curiosity.

"How do you know?"

"I asked you something, so how about answering that then I might tell you."

She scoffed and then looked back straight at me. Sometimes I'm glad for the black cover that hides my eyes.

"Fine. I don't know why but I need to know. I just want to know, and I can't rest without it."

"Curiosity for ya. Since you answered, I'll tell you. I was going to leave but I didn't want to leave a bloody trail in the water. Who knows what could be lurking in those waters. So I came back out and that's when I noticed on. So far I counted 106 in less than ten minutes."

"Wow, not even Cyborg can beat that time, ad he knows it all."

I just simply nodded my head, but then a beeping noise came again. I mentally groaned and pulled out the watch from my pocket.

"Well, looks like I gotta go sunshine. Hopefully we meet yet again, but not with cookies and juice on your Robin Hood with tights. Later."

I ran right past her, grabbing my scarf from her in the process. I ruffled her hair and as she called forth her powers, I used my favorite, the log. It's a ninja thing. I transformed into dust and a log was replaced instead. I used stealth and used it to fly my way back into their Jump city. I landed inside my apartment living room, a luxurious place of course. Then I walked into my room and took off all my armor and soon I was in nothing but my mask, bra and underwear. I looked to the notepad and pencil that maid next to my bed. I touched the tip of the pencil and my bed lifted up to where a wooden dummy stood. It was hold up by a wooden pole and I put it all on it, one by one. No matter what happens to my outfit, I have a special spell castes on that dummy to where he can be able to fix it within a blink of an eye. He also does laundry too. Then it was covered with metal and my bed came down. I strode in front of the mirror, looking at the wet bandages that Cyborg was it? I think so. But they were coming apart. I began to unwrap it, a little blood here and there, but once it came off, it was like nothing ever happened. I threw it in the trash and I opened my drawer and pulled out boxer shorts. I slipped off my underwear and put on my boxers and took off my bra as I put on a tight but lose enough do my boobs to breath. They weren't really big, which is what I'm happy about. I think the hooded one might be bigger than me. Shit! I know that weird accent/speak disorder alien girl is huge! She's like a b-cup! I stopped and before I even touched my blankets, I slowly undid my mask, letting it fall on the bed where it was facing my. I never looked back to the mirror after once it fell. I regret almost every time once my mask is off and I have to suffer. I picked it up, raised it to my nose and sniffed it. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I recognized that scent. The scent of liquor, sex, drugs, blood, and the worst of all, the scent of fresh tears. It was always stuck with me. No matter what happens. This mask is a burden, a weight that I have to shoulder. I opened the drawer and turning my mirror the other way I lifted the covers and laid in bed and fell asleep quickly.

**Anyone want to wonder what her past may be?**


	3. Chapter 3

**As I forgot to say, the drawing that I used as the cover is my own. I drew it a hour before my first chapter. And it is short. And as we always say, I don't own any part except for my Scarely and Telracs. **

Chapter 3

It was all like a flash. She was here, talking to me then she just left. Just like that. She really can make a nice first impression. We first meet, while she gets slammed into the drivers side of the T-Car, then as Robin questions her, she threw a cookie in his face. Most heroes or villains that we interrogate never come out as interesting as this one. She may fought alongside us, but is she really a good hero? She don't act like it. And for some odd reason, she acted very cold to mostly the boys. Especially Robin. It's not like that he really did anything bad, but still, she was very harsh. But that only made up the fun that was shown to me, but the only sad part was that she took the scarf. Meaning that there is absolutely no way I can ever meet her again, or that is until she pops up. I-I need to go inside. The wind started to pick up, so I went inside. I closed the door and started making my way to my room when I thought back to what she said.

"There is four camera's located up on this rooftop, and they can eavesdrop."

It made her wonder how a girl like her can easily find such small things. l sat down on my bed, my legs crossed and my arms across my chest. I became even more curious to the mystery that was held within the masked woman. Becoming restless, I stood up and walked into the lobby, not surprised to see Robin hunched over at the computer, trying to find files or anything that could be related to Scarlet.

"So, how was your talk?"

"So you did hear?"

"That girl, she took apart every single camera except for the last four! I have to know! She knew where they were without even looking for them."

He stood up from the computer and walked over to me, I could feel hatred, rage, and confusion coming from him.

"She has seem to take an interest in you. We may have to use that."

"But why?"

"I researched Telracs, I found a brief description. Let me show you what I found."

He pulled up a tab and there was the same fox mask. But it was whiter, almost as white as Telracs' hair color. There the next picture was taken in a high maximum security prison that held the toughest villains. It was even able to keep Superman in!

"According to these records, she was admitted to many prisons and mental intuitions. Every single one, she escaped. Even as much as they piled the security on her. She was that good. But then, the person who brought her in to the DRI was never seen. She was tied up, with numerous chains and weights around her. There later a note written in what seemed like blood."

That's what go my attention. It made me think back to when I got that message on her white scarf.

"The only name that was left was Scarlet. But there is nothing that shows that she exists. It's like she's a ghost or something. Now that she's in Jump City, there is something that I have to deal with her."

"Something like what?"

"This."

Another tab popped up, with a picture of Telracs without her mask. She looked just like Scarlet, but her hair was Snow White, and her eyes were a dark shade of crimson. She was with an older man, his eyes the same shade of crimson, but he had black raven hair. There was a woman next to him, both holding the younger girl. But back in the dark corner of the family photo, there was another girl of the same age. She was hidden due to the blackness of the corner of where she sat. I looked in closer, and I noticed that the white haired girl was staring at her, a smug look that was somehow barely noticeable. Looking back to the other girl, she had large black circles under her eyes, her face was awfully pale, almost like Sacrlet.

"This picture is the last one of the while family. From what I've read here, the next day something tragic happened to the family, leaving only the to girls alive. Telracs told the officials who did all this, which she blamed on her sister. But days later, they found her dead. And the weirdest thing, the sister was seen only in that picture and that picture only."

"It don't really make any sense. It's like all her files are deleted, both public and private."

"No, there is one thing that came up from under 'Scarlet', but its in a sealed encrypted code, a language like no other."

I cocked my eyebrow at this remark and he showed up a small document.

"It did a self destruct mode and out if the who knows hundreds of pages on there, I got only half a page."

"It's still something. Let me take a look."

Robin nodded his head once and I came close to the screen and took a look at the wording. It was all twisted up, not a letter or an object shown. Just scribbles. I shook my head and felt myself get light headed, Robin putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe you should get some rest. I'll tell you what I find later."

"Okay."

I turned away, heading into my dark corner of the hallway of where my room was at. The door hissed open, and I practically collapsed on my bed. Already learning so much and not one of my questions were answered. Most likely it couldn't have been her. Really, I can only see so much, but what else is there? But before I couldn't answer my own questions, I fell asleep. Sleep left as soon as it came, for the next thing I knew I was being waken by the alarm. It stupid red flashes made me get out of bed, but before I popped a mint in my mouth. I came in, everyone all ready, well, almost everyone.

"Dude! It's too early!"

Beast Boy whined while he was in his purple boxers.

"Beast Boy, get some clothes on. Everyone else, there has been sighting of Telracs, and Scarlet. And everywhere they were seen, there was damages. And a few deaths. We need to stop this!"

Robin looked tense, he was slightly shaking, and his right eye twitched every now and then.

"Friend Robin, are you not the okay?"

"What? I'm fine! Titans go!"

Beast Boy came in, hearing that he groaned and ran off with the rest of us. We all got in the car, again Starfire didn't want to fly or be my Robin's side on the bike. But we took off. I had that same feeling that I knew that somehow I'm going to see her again. Just knowing that she is going to be there, it gave me a shock of thrill. We stopped and there they were, Telracs and Scarlet. The feeling of sadness, guilt, cowardlyness was thick in the air, but along she could nearly feel anger, rage, and joy. Joy was the main one she felt through the other burdening emotions. We stopped and with another one of Robin's signature sayings, we charged. Telracs hissed out in annoyance, Beast Boy was the first one again, and again he got thrown at the team. Raven used her soul self to stop him from crashing into the nearby building and she caught him. Scarlet was holding her sword in her left, but she felt something holding her back. But then the cackle of electricity startled me and looking up there was Jinx. Behind her was Mammoth, Gizmo, and Billy.

"Sup Rav? Never expected to see you here."

She said before jumping down and throwing a hex my way. I disappeared into the ground, reappearing behind her and throwing her against the wall. Then Robin came flying this way, colliding with Jinx and shoving her even closer to the wall. Mammoth came busting through, throwing Robin and Jinx aside like rag dolls. I backed away, summoning my powers as she lunged at me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A small sight into her dark and eventful past. I own nothing. :)**

**WK**

Chapter 4

When I saw the teen titans arrive, I felt as if they just carved their names in the gravestones set for them. Hopefully nothing else will go wrong.

"They little friends of yours?"

She asked coldly, with a bit of excitement.

"No, they just invited themselves."

"Well this isn't no dance but then again, maybe I'll have a dance with the hooded one for you. She does have a nice body-"

"Shut up!"

I kicked her across the face, bringing back my boot as her mask cracked at the edge.

"You're not even worthy of wearing that mask."

I spat at her while she just chuckled at that.

"Then how about I take it off? So why don't you as well?"

She lunged at me, her sword almost cutting the string that held my mask up. Telracs just growled as I came back. I swung low and as she dodged it, I swung my foot and hit her hard in the middle of the face. She yelled out in pain, quickly backing away. The mask was breaking apart, and I no longer wanted to see the mask that hid my face on someone else. Another kick tore it, revealing Telracs' face. Her bloody face. Her dark crimson eyes looked up as she stated at me.

"You bitch."

"Don't tell me what you are."

She just growled and ran up to me, getting lost in her anger. I didn't care about what was happening around me. My eyes were on her, and the more I looked at her, I saw that younger girl who haunted my nightmares every night. It seemed like Telracs could see through my guilt, stopping and earring a smug look.

"What? Taking a trip back into memory lane? After what you did that night?"

She had rage in her voice, making it sound cold and deadly.

"It's all because of you!"

She accused, pointing a metal finger at me. Her gauntlets were covered in red, almost as dark as her eyes were. She stood up and gripped the Chinese sword with the white handle. Mine was red. She never could understand the pain and suffering that I went through. All because of her. It's all the reason why I had changed my name. But I didn't reply back.

"Maybe how about I break your mask? Let everyone see who you really are?"

She asked, daunting with her words as she ran up and turned her sword so it could my mask. I ducked down, swinging my foot around to trip her over. But she somersaulted back, as I stood up. Then an explosion came from behind us, a few people there. Some short bald brat was lying on a pink haired girl. Then a red guy was handing upside down, his suit caught on a sharp corner of the building. Then a real big guy was just lying on the ground. Then the group of misfits came walking out, and Robin Hood had his eyes on me. This is so not how I wanted it to go.

"Don't forget about me here!"

I totally forgot about her as she slashed and I barley managed to move out of the way, but she cut the thin thread that held my mask up. I felt it fall and I held it up with one had while the other was trying to fend off her attacks.

"Titans Go!"

Crap. They all came charging at the two of us, three of them for me. Me instead of her. She's the wanted criminal who is to be on death row. Me, I'm just suppose to be-

"Cyborg!"

I was caught off guard, then the tin man grabbed my free arm, then as I tried to kick him he was chuckling a bit.

"Can't kick me fox. I'm metal."

"Exactly."

He seemed off by what I said until I took out the small knife and shoved it into his thigh. He seemed to laugh a bit, but as I kept tearing the metal down, his circuits began to sparkle, making him fall forward. I wriggled out before he fell over, still keeping my mask over my face. I know that they saw my face, but not my eyes. I can't afford to let that happen, not until I am cold and dead. Then a staff came flying at my face, knocking me out of my trace literally. I fell back. I felt my grip loosen on my mask and it cracked a bit.

"Damn."

I said as I saw a black raven come forth and black walls surround me. There the hooded person came out, making me smile under the mask.

"Well hello sunshine."

She didn't say anything. But the walls came close around me. And she was no longer in the black cube with me. The floor was covered in black, then the top came down, forcing me into a crouch as the rest only gave me about an inch away from the walls. This is not going how I wanted it to. Then my watch went off again, I switched hands and looked at it.

"Quarter till 1."

I pushed it back into my pocket, I knew that I was going to be late. I was suppose to be heading back but I don't know if I can make a call. I used my stealth mode, but looking at the smug on her face said nothing else wise. Her magic kept me in, and not my stealth node came in handy. Crap. Then I was put on the ground, the black cube still in place. They waited until those other four that was crashed out with the broken building were taken by the police. After the cops were gone, Robin Hood came walking up. I still held my mask to my face. Then it slowly wrapped around my torso and my thighs. My arm was stuck in place, holding my mask. I was held up in front, to where Robin Hood could see face to face with me. I was still taller than him, but he reached up and gripped my mask. My eyes widen at his sudden movement, but I expected it. I moved my mask a bit to where I could spit on him, making him move back and groan in disgust.

"Take her to the tower."

It was direct order and she obeyed him. We were engulfed in black and soon in a small room with a metal chair and a table with two handcuffs were present. Before letting me out of the blackness, she castes some sort of spell and forced me to sit down. The handcuffs were hooked and I was leaning real close to keep my mask up. I wish that I had another string. It was a few minuets of silence, but I was listening to the soft movement of the cameras, already locating them. Then the door hissed and the rest of them came walking in. Hands were slammed on the table, but I didn't look up.

"Look up!"

He said while getting closer to my face.

"Then can someone tie this around my face? I would have but I can't now."

"No. There is something that we need to check."

He looked over to the hooded girl and she nodded before a black goo engulfed my mask, crushing it as it was gone. It left nothing but dust. I kept my face low, my eyes closed as Robin Hood gripped my ponytail and yanked on it, making me lift my face.

"Open your eyes!"

"Why? Wanna compare to the others?"

He got mad and shoved my face into the table, making my nose start to bleed. I heard a few winces but to me it was nothing. I started laughing. He pulled me back up and I could tell he was puzzled.

"Dot act so cocky now. Not my fault you shove a person like a girl. This isn't preschool."

I felt embarrassment come from him. Then I smiled even more as he shoved my face again into the table, leaving a small pool of my blood on the table. I felt it running down my face but I still refused to open my eyes.

"What do you want with me? Or are you just mad about the spilled juice and burnt cookies?"

Another handful of hair then my face against the metal table. I spitted out blood and kept my eyes closed. This is really nothing to me. Soon my wounds were healing.

"So, you're a meta-human?"

"Someone's failing class cuz I'm not no wanna be."

"Wanna be? What is the 'wanna be'? Friend Scarlet."

"Surprised to see that you remember my name beautiful. Say, do you have a boy-"

Another slam. This time more blood spluttered more on the table, anger flowed heavily from him, which made me choke. But to them they feared that I was bleeding to death.

"Robin! She is bleeding to death!"

"Dude, you're killing her!"

I figured it was tin man and the elf who pushed him off me, then I raised my head and started to feel it get heavier and heavier, making me try to gasp out.

"Raven! Get her out of there! Take her to the infirmary!"

The handcuffs were taken off but as I got out of the pole they were locked on, it came back on and she helped me out and laid me down on the bed. My guess was that the orange lady was with us, and then there was padding on my face. After being away from him, the anger slid away from my throat, and I began to take in deep breaths. I still kept my eyes closed. I leaned forward, the padding came off, but I kept it and tried to stop the bleeding as my breathing went back to normal.

"Thanks. I don't say it often. But this is the second time I end up here."

I said, hoping to start small talk with the hooded girl. But sadly not.

"Oh glorious friend Scarlet! Your wounds are healing!"

"Yes, but I am afraid that I do not know your names."

"Why would you be afraid of not knowing our names?"

She said back. God she's dumb.

"Star, it's just a saying."

I heard the non emotional voice of the hooded girl.

"Oh. My name is Starfire. And this is Raven."

I nodded my head, then I felt her get closer to me.

"Friend Scarlet, why do you not open your eyes? Can not you see?"

"Well, how do I put this? I, have problems seeing and I use that mask as a way to help with my seeing."

"How is that?"

She asked, and god she was cute. But compared to Raven. Well, I have to win my way with her.

"Well, there is a certain type of glass that is very rare that helps with my sight. I had two made in case, but Telracs stole it from me. And thanks to Raven here, it seems that I can't see without it."

"So why did not make 'the glasses' that normal people wear when they cannot see?"

"I only made one pair. I would wear it, but I need to clean my blood. And if I could get out of these handcuffs."

"I shall retrieve the 'wet towel' for you."

"Thanks. 'Preciate it."

Then she left. I was left alone with Raven.

"Say, why did you have to break my mask?"

"Robin had that look and he told me with our connection."

"Connection? Aww! Does that mean that I can't try?"

"Try what?"

"This."

I suddenly sprang from my seat on the bed and stood only inches before I planted my lips on her. But not with too much force. I kissed her like she was my lover, soft and gently. But then I broke the kiss, if only I could open my eyes and see her.

"Such a pity right?"

I put my hand up and put a finger to he lips and smiled as I walked back to my bed. And just in time. Starfire came walking in, a wet rag and I quickly wiped off the blood. Well it became dried and I had to scrub it off, but then after it was all gone, I handed it back to Starfire.

"Thanks again."

I reached in my pocket and pulled out a pair of black plastic rimmed glasses. I opened them and put them on, feeling the illusion spell begin to work. I opened my eyes, the two shocked and staring at awe.

"Friend Scarlet, your eyes are blue!"

"No, but a dark blue."

At least I could see everything. Then the for hissed open and the three boys came in, but Robin was tied up and Tin man was holding his yellow belt around his shoulder.

"I believe that he has something the say to you Scarlet. Robin?"

He pushed Robin forth, and a grumble came from him.

"I'm sorry..."

"What? I can't hear you."

"I said I'm sorry!"

"Alright. I forgive you."

I said when I saw the look of disappointment in Robin hoods face.

"So, what did you really want with me? I might as well stay, even though I was treated like a criminal."

"Yeah, sorry about that. We wanted answers and he suggested that from last time you wouldn't want to talk with us and that you gave the impression of a villain, so yeah."

Cyborg answered.

"Wow, the hot chick is really a nerd!"

The elf man said, starting to laugh. Cyborg dropped Robin Hood and went to try and hit the green elf when Robin cut the ropes and he came at me, his hands around my neck as I calmly look at him. Everyone tensed, and I saw that Cyborg was about to run up and grab him when I lifted my hand.

"There is no need. I guess that I have to answer his questions someday, but to day is not that day!"

I smile and a large cloud of smoke covered the room, then my log came in place as I pulled out a piece of paper before writing on it and putting it in Raven's hand.

"If you ever want to see me again, use this."

I whispered into her ear before she could say anything I left. I made it back to my apartment, sighing as I rubbed my eyes and I found myself staring into the mirror. I stared at the person in the mirror. She was a stranger. She may look like me, but they eyes tell otherwise. I took off my glasses, and the dark blue of my eyes began to fade away, it faded away until almost nothing was there. Only the pupal of my eyes. I saw flames rise up, heating the room and there a younger Telracs stood. On her knees and crying. I looked down at my hard and saw them covered with blood. I screamed out, putting my hands up as I turned away from the mirror and closed my eyes shut. I kicked the mirror, hearing it shatter. Then I stopped and looked at the shattered mirror before breaking down and crying myself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

There is something about her that, I don't know, made me feel weird. She was able to outsmart Robin in only a few seconds. But before she left, she stuffed a small piece of paper in my hand and left. The taste of cinnamon was faintly left, and I put my finger up to my lips. But once the smoke cleared, a staff came flying my way. I ducked down and saw it go flying through the window, and down into the ground. I cocked an eyebrow at the boy wonder, and he was just panting. He straightened up and cleared his throat.

"Raven! Pursuit her!"

"Whoa! Hold up! What the hell has gotten into you Robin?"

Cyborg asked, anger in his voice.

"She knows something."

"Something like what?"

Beast Boy butted in.

"This."

He pulled out a folder and three it at Cyborg's feet. Cyborg picked it up and opened it up. His face was shown with disgust, and when Beast Boy took a look, he was on the edge of vomiting.

"She knows something about that. Look at the family photo. You'll see what I'm talking about."

They flipped all the way to the last photo. Looking in the back, there was a girl. But she was hardly visible. The two parents held the other child.

"From what I have read and gathered, Telracs is the girl with the parents. But the other girl, they said that she was dead. But I think that the other sister didn't die. There was no body."

Robin said. He turned and faced them.

"But this is an old case. It was never solved by the looks of it."

"That is true, but Telracs is someone who was put in DRI."

"Dude, what is the DRI?"

"The DRI stands for Death Row Institution. It is the highest security known possible. Hardly any inmates at all have escaped, but this girl did it like nothing!"

"Is it that institution that held superman in for a while week?"

"Yes."

"God damn."

"It's still daytime. Raven and Beast Boy. I need you to go and patrol the city. Raven, left wing. Beast boy, right wing. Now go!"

Beast Boy sighed then and went out. Robin gave me a hard look and I sighed and looked back before I teleported to the left side of the town. Why send me? It's like he wants me to bring her out. I walked the streets alone, but with the sun still in the sky, people took notice to me. While I was avoiding their stares, someone ran right into me. I groaned and looked up. There was a woman with raven black hair, and her glasses fell off. She kept her eyes closed and as soon as she found them, opened her eyes to show her dark blue eyes. Her face was a bit small, with wide eyes and a frown on her face as she looked at me. A smile came upon her and I heard a faint chuckle.

"Well, what do you know? Quite surprised to see you here sunshine."

"Scarlet."

"Say it, don't spray it. But I have to get going."

"Wait."

I grabbed her wrist as she was about to leave. I hear her stifle a sigh then turned back to me.

"Fine. But I'm on lunch break."

She extended a hand for me to grab and pulled me up. She took me to a cafe that I never knew existed. We sat down a table down from the window. A woman wearing a black maid's outfit came walking up, her blonde hair braided and onto the side. She opened her eyes to show a baby blue color.

"So, what will you two ladies like?"

"Herbal tea."

"The usual."

"Okay! Be right back."

Then she left. Scarlet shook her head, her black hair was pulled into a ponytail and I realized that she was wearing what seemed like a grey business suit.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

She asked. But before I could reply, the maid came back and handed us our drinks. When I took a look at Scarlets, her's was a lime green color.

"Like what you see? It's their specialty. It's called 'Raqule'. But anyways, you're talking to me because you want to find out about this photo?"

She reached in her jacket and with a frown pulled out the family photo.

"Yes. How would you know?"

"After destroying the cameras, I rigged some of them to where I could get data from the computer. And found this, along with a document."

"You're good."

"This isn't the only thing I'm good at sunshine."

I felt a blush as she smiled even more.

"So, are you really who you say you are?"

I asked while turning to the side to hide my blush.

"I guess that I have to tell someone. But everything that you think you know about me, it will seem like a mask. And it all is. But first, let me show you my true face."

She lifted her left hand and on her fourth finger there laid a golden band. She put her fingers on it as it was raised slowly. Once off the tip of her finger, her face features changed. Her face became sleek, her eyes became a bit narrow, and her hair color changed from black to blood red.

"Now here's the good part."

She lifted her hands to her glasses, then pressing on the sides she slipped it off. The dark blue faded away, and soon nothing was left but white. Nothing but the pupal was shown. She smiled smugly and rested her chin on her hands and looked at me with a smile.

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

"No. So you really are the sister."

"Yes."

She said, acting all serious and lifted her chin from her hands. She put them in her lap, her fists clenched as she looked down.

"Telracs is my younger sister."

"So what really happened to your family?"

"I remember that it was the day after that picture. My father was having another fits and brutally beating on my mother. I held my feelings in, but once Telracs came walking in, I broke down. Then she handed me a drink and... And then..."

She started to have tears flow slowly from her face, with her eyes slightly turning pink, I saw how her eyes really are. They were almost transparent, invisible even. I handed a few napkins to her and she wiped the tears away from her face.

"Thanks."

She took one look at the watch that I didn't notice on her wrist and she gasped out.

"I'm late! Unlike you, I have to work as a living. Bu bye!"

She said before slipping on her ring and glasses. Then she hightailed it out and before I could run after her, she was already gone. I looked back to see her drink untouched. Then the maid came up and smiled.

"Don't worry about the check. Mel has a tab so it's fine."

"Mel?"

"Oh! Um please forget that."

The maid left suddenly, leaving me with a puzzled look on my face. Mel huh? Looks like I have something to tell Robin, but maybe I should keep it to myself. I walked out of the cafe, knowing that the both of us didn't even as much touch our drinks.

As much as luck would have it, on my way back from patrol I found Scarlet again. She was walking with her jacket thrown over her shoulder, a tired look on her face. But it seemed that she saw me and soon a smile came flying back.

"Wow Raven. What are you? My stalker?"

"No, I just happened to run into you, again."

She just waved her two finger salute before walking past me.

"I would love to talk, but I have to go home. You should do the same thing."

"I'm not leaving without an answer."

"I'll give you an answer if you answer me this. Do you really want to know, or is it only because you want to impress Robin Hood in tights?"

"What? No!"

"I could tell. Him and that girl Starfire were together huh? And you were envy of them, were you not?"

"How would you know? We didn't meet until a week after their break up."

"I didn't. But now I do."

This girl keeps playing me good. Almost too good.

"So, how about we talk this inside? Too many people out here, and who knows who might be flying over?"

She had a point. With no comeback, I accepted her offer and she led me inside a apartment building. She opened the doors and it seemed like a tidy place. She closed the door and motioned for me to sit on the couch. when I sat down, then there was a number of books scattered, one of them in that unknown language that was on the document.

"Don't tell me your shocked. Besides, this language is as good as dead. Only less than a handful know this language."

"What type of language?"

She smiled cocky again, before picking up the book and holding before me.

"Why it's only the writing of God himself."

"That can't be."

"It's true. The language they spoke long ago is right here. I was taught how to read it, write it, and speak it. But what would you know half-demon?"

"You certainly know more that me."

"Well why do you want to know? Wait, I still need your answer."

"Answer to what?"

"If this was for you or that boy in tights? But you can do so much better."

"The only reason why I'm doing this is because I want to know more about you."

She leaned in close, close to me to where I could feel her light breathing in my neck.

"How much more?"

She said with huskiness that sounded so damn hot! I fought back an urge to blush. She chuckled then leaned back. She had her legs crossed, her arms laid out comfortably.

"Loosen up a bit. You are so uptight you know? How about I get you something to drink. Want anything?"

"No thanks."

"Really? Okay. Then think up something while I go and change. I hate wearing tight clothes."

She stood up and went into the bedroom. I sat alone on the couch, with a small feeling of regret. I reached out and picked up the book that Scarlet was once holding. There was a folded corner and I flipped it open to the page. As I thought, it was in that language. But soon the print started changing. It slowly became words, and being visible I read it to myself.

_"You can come back from the path of a villain and although you may have lost the trust of someone it can be regain and you can return to where you once were before you became a villain."_

"Nice quote right?"

I looked up from the book and saw Scarlet with her original face but with her glasses. She had boxers on and a black tank top. She took a look and shrugged her shoulder.

"I'm guessing that the book likes you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The book."

She took it from me carefully, and closed it.

"The book of gods writing all are involved with a certain type of emotion. If you are able to give off the exact emotion of the book, then instead of translating the words, it does it for you."

"So what emotion does this book want?"

"I have to ask you. It did answer to you. So, take it."

She handed it back to me.

"Once it opens up to a person, it's bound to them and it sticks with you in a way. Besides, I was reading that novel for the tenth time by now."

"Then what did the quote mean?"

I asked stupidly, trying to buy some time.

"If you come back from the path of a villain, the trust with someone you know is lost. But once you mend it, you go back to whom you once were. But I follow this quote instead. _You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain._ Sound familiar?"

The thought of the prophecy entered my mind. I did die, but as a villain. I regained the trust of them all quite quickly, because they knew that it was not all my fault.

"How would you know?"

"I just do. But first."

She pushed the book away from my hands, to where she was only mere millimeters away from my face when she leaned in and kissed me. She had the taste of cinnamon, but soon it tasted sweet. Her hands came down, playing with my belt as she broke the kiss and began to suck on my neck, giving it butterfly kisses. Soon there was a small 'snap' and she retreated with a small mic in her hands.

"Looks like I was right. Robin Hood did try to listen in. Good thing I took a precaution and used a small frequency wave to mess up the location."

She looked over to me. I quickly kept my cloak around my body, a blush on my face.

"Oh sunshine. Don't tell me you wanted more now."

I turned away from her. Hearing a small chuckle from her.

"Pushing that aside, lets get down to what I'm really here for?"

I asked, which had shut her up. She was no longer laughing, but I felt grief, sadness, regret.

"Alright."

She pulled up a chair and sat across me. With the coffee table cleared of the books she laid down the exact file folder that Robin had.

"How much of this do you want to know?"

"All of it."

"Pushy. Alright."

She flipped to the first photo. It was her father, all beaten to a pulp. His face bleeding badly and caved in. She lifted the picture in between her middle and index finger.

"This is my father. He was thirty six when he died."

She put the photo down without breaking eye contact with me.

"This is my mother. She was thirty when she died."

Then she picked up a picture of Telracs.

"This is Telracs. But otherwise known as Kim. That was her true name before she tossed it aside."

"How about yours?"

I saw her froze. She put the photo down and she looked down.

"That, I don't really know. I don't remember my full name. To tell the truth, my memory is barely coming back. I only remember Mel, and that's it. It took ten years for me to remember a part of my name."

"I didn't know."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I remembered Telracs true name because of how she always talked about me not knowing this and that."

"I should get going. I'm sorry for everything."

"No, don't go."

She reached up and grabbed my wrist softly. She looked up and I saw sadness in her false blue eyes.

"Raven, I really would like for you to stay. Even though I'm labeled as the criminal to your leader. Please."

She begged. This was new for me. This girl can almost get out of everything at almost the right time, but here she is begging for me to stay with her.

"Fine."

I sat back down, feeling a bit uncomfortable since I'm in the house of a person with the label of a murderer.

"Say Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, why is it that I always come running into you? It always seemed that well, I would say that it almost seems like luck is on both our sides somehow."

"I don't know. It's hard to explain, even if I knew."

She chuckled sadly, sitting back into the recliner next to her. She leaned back and looked up.

"If I knew, I would tell you. But the truth, only small bits and pieces come to me. To tell you the truth, I can't remember anything from before I was seven. I only see so much, and I know that Mel is a part of my name. So I can't really tell you. It's only Telracs who knows. And it's because of her that I knew that. "

I was surprised. To know that such a past came from her.

"That's too bad. I honestly didn't think that you could have a past like that."

"What? Did you expect me to be rich, spoiled, or something?"

She asked, this time getting her cocky grin back.

"No, I didn't know what to think of you."

"At least I'm good with surprise."

"I'll give you credit for that one."

She seemed more happier, not lurking in sadness and the grief that she was in earlier.

"I'm gonna get some water. Want anything?"

"Sure. I'll take some tea if you don't mind."

"That's fine. Just wait."

She stood up and went into the kitchen. But then that quite came back to me.

"But I follow this quote instead. You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain."

I wonder what she means by that. Surely she can't be referring to herself right? She don't seem like the villain here. She's the hero. Or is she referring to her sister?

"Alright, I'm back."

She came walking in, a cup of tea and she put down on a coaster before putting down her bottled water. I picked up the tea, and too a drink. It was fairy sweet, adding a distinct taste. But not too much. It seemed almost right.

"I hope you like how I made your tea. It's only a pinch of a herb that is used to relax someone. It gives off a sweet taste."

I cocked my eyebrow at her. I put the cup down on the coaster.

"Why do you mean by that?"

"I just sit want you all uptight. Besides, it's like 7, almost 8. You hungry?"

"No, I already got something to eat before hand."

"If you say so."

"So, what is your job?"

"My job? I work as the secretary to the author of Jump Daily. But he is nice and let's me off work every now and then. Today I was lucky."

"That's new."

"Another thing you didn't know about me right? But, how about we get to know each other better?"

I didn't want to trust the cockiness that was in her voice as she moved from her recliner and moved on the couch. She leaned in a bit, resting her hand on my inner thigh.

"So, what do you say Raven? Yes, or no?"

I didn't know what to say. If I wanted to, I could say no, but at the same time, it's like I can't. She smiled before continuing her assault on my neck from before. She pushed me down gently on the couch, one hand keeping her up as the other was taking off my cloak.

"So is this a yes?"

It was just too much for me to handle. Soon she stopped and looked straight into my eyes, her glasses falling lightly.

"Raven, when I first saw you, I knew you were the one. But I want to know, do you love me back? Not the boy wonder?"

She kissed my neck again, making me slightly moan out. How can I reply back? It's not like I can just say yes. This is the one person that Robin discriminates for gods sake!

"Well? I'm waiting."

I looked into her blue eyes, but then she took it off and showed her transparent eyes. With a soft smile I put my hand up to her cheek. I can't kid myself no more.

"Yes."

Her eyes lit up and she wrapped both her arms around my waist, pulling me closer to her.

"I'm glad."

She leaned in, this time taking my lips. We kissed, out tongues fighting for dominance. She lifted me up, making her way into her bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When she told me yes, I felt like I was going to lose my mind! I have been with other girls before, but none like her! I'm sure that they won't mind if I have her for the night. I pushed her gently on the bed, still hard core making out. I moved one hand up to her breast, fondling with it as a soft moan came from her.  
"W-Wait."  
She said and then she lightly pushed me away from her.  
"What? Did I come on too strong?"  
"No, it's not that. But it's my power, I can't control my emotions-"  
"Shh. I thought of it beforehand."  
I moved away and opened a drawer and handed her a ring.  
"This ring can nullify any kind of magic, so it can keep your powers in tact."  
I slid the ring on her ring finger, and after that, we continued. I reached in back and found the zipped and pulled it down to reveal her bare back. I felt a bra clasp and unhooked it. After that I broke the kiss, looking into her eyes before stripping her leotard off of her, then her bra. I already had my tank top on the ground and she was straddling me, leaving a few hickeys on my neck. I hooked my fingers around the helm of her drenched black laced underwear, slowly pulling them down as she was pulling down my boxers. We switched positions, I was sucking on one of her nipples, then I was moving one hand down south, to where I could find what I really wanted. I moved to the other nipple as I began to tease her, making her groan hard and loud. Her back arched, pushing her sex into my hand even more. I smiled as I stopped sucking on her nipple and began to kiss my way down. I met face to face with her sex, but then I stuck my face in and began to lick. I thrusted my tongue, then her hands were holding my head in place as I could feel her walls tighten. She was close, but I wasn't one to give it to her that easily. I then fondled with one I her breasts, pinching and rolling the nipple as her breaths became shorter and faster. Then I stopped and thrusted my fingers inside her, kissing her neck. She almost screamed out, but I kissed her as I felt something warm flow around my fingers. I brought it up and licked off her cum. She was panting, one eye open and looking at me.  
"Let me, clean you up."  
I went back down and licked off the rest of her orgasm and soon she had me pinned down.  
"It's your turn, is it not?"  
I chuckled before giving her a cocky grin.  
"Then hit me with your best shot."  
She smiled before kissing me.

When I woke up, it was around 5 in the morning. I looked to see violet hair spread across the pillow. I smiled to see Raven with me. I loved her you know? But then I stretched and put my boxers on and quickly put on a grey bra that was lying under my tank top. I put on the tank top then I walked into the living room, picking up my books and folding up her cape. I picked up my glasses and my ring before putting it in my pockets. I went into the kitchen and opened up my fridge to see what I could make for her. I pulled out the twelve pack of untouched eggs and cracked open two. To tell the truth, I'm a vegetarian. But who knows who I might have over. I began to scramble it as I put it aside, I brought out a card that was in a metal box and brought out the instructions. It was only a few minuets and everything was just about done. Then when I turned back, I saw Raven come stepping out, dressed and by the looks of it, she showered.  
"Mornin' sunshine. So, you gonna eat before you leave?"  
"Sure."  
"Great!"  
I said then brought it all the the table. I put the pancakes down, then the eggs and bacon. She raised an eyebrow at me.  
"You actually cook?"  
"Of course! I told ya, I'm not no spoiled brat from a rich family. Now, I'm not a five star chef, but I can cook. Much better than Starfire."  
"How did you-"  
"I can tell."  
She raised another eyebrow at me while I just laughed it off. Then I put a mug next to her plate and I grabbed my tea pot and poured her some herbal tea before putting it back on the stove. I pulled out a chair and sat down. I took out the glasses from my pocket and put them on as she tried my food.  
"It's not bad."  
"Told ya."  
I said before getting two pancakes and cutting it up.  
"So, how is this going to work out? I can't just show up, otherwise I'll get throw back in that room and get questioned."  
"I was thinking that ahead. Why don't you try to join the teen titans? Surely it can't be that bad."  
"Hmm. I'll think about it. Maybe after work I'll come by. But, part time. I like having my job."  
"Well, that's one idea. I'll hold you up to it."  
"That's my line sunshine."  
She chuckled before taking in a bite of eggs. Then my watch went off. I got up and picked it up. 6:05 am.  
"Looks like I gotta get ready. I got a job to take care of. But take your time. I can afford being late. Ima get in the shower."  
Then I put the watch down and looked back to see what she said. She only nodded her head before going back to her food. I went in my bathroom and stripped off my clothes. I undid my ponytail, letting my hair fall behind to my mid back. I took off my glasses and put them near the sink. Thinking back, I was pale, always pale. But, thinking back. Telracs told me that I wasn't always pale. So then why? Why was I pale? I stepped in the lukewarm water and let it rush over me as I leaned on the wall under the shower head. I was always sick, but no one else could get sick from me. That was a good thing. I've been with numerous people, both girls and boys, and none of them got the same symptoms as I have. I coughed slightly, my eyes beginning to water as I coughed more and more. I was still able to keep it down, like a mumble. But then blood spewed from my mouth, all the blood going down the drain. I lifted my head and let the water rinse out the blood. Then I turned off the shower. No more blood came out of my mouth. I grabbed the towel on the rack and wrapped it around my body. I tucked it in, then I wring out my hair. I opened the door and went to my dresser. I picked out my work outfit. I quickly put on my underwear, bra, my long sleeved shirt. Then I slid my skirt over the shirt, tucking it in. Then I picked up my light grey jacket and slipped it on. I went back into my bathroom and looked in my boxers to find my ring, then picking up my glasses. I brushed out my hair. Then I went and plugged in my straightener and waited until it got hot. Then I straightened my hair out. Once done, I slipped on my ring. I put on a small bit of eyeliner, bringing out my blue eyes. Then I walked back in the living room and saw that Raven was no longer there. I went over and luckily she left the ring. She took her cape with her. And the book. I really do hope that she keeps the book hidden. If someone else tries to read it, it will go back to the bunch of scribbles it really is. And she can't translate it. I put the dishes in the sink and put the other ring on. Sealing my powers. After that I strapped on my watch and leaving. I didn't live far from the building where I worked. It was 6:30, which was good. The next five minuets I was there. I walked in and met up with my boss. He smiled and have me that 'playboy' smile. I just scoffed at his attempt and walked past him. He pushed back a loose strand of his blonde wavy hair and stopped me.  
"Woah, come on Mel. You're not seeing anybody. So how about going out with your boss?"  
He said, opening his light hazel eyes and flashing another smile.  
"No, you should know me Roy. I don't believe in office dating. It really don't help with many things. Now I have to clock in if you don't mind."  
"Actually I do."  
He said, this time moving up on me. He grabbed my ass, chuckling as he squeezed it lightly.  
"Oh come on. Just once won't do you any har-"  
I slapped him across the face, using the hand with my rings. He yelped out, letting go of my ass.  
"Try another assault and I'll bring my belt next time."  
"And what? You gonna spank me?"  
He asked. I just scoffed and walked to the main desk. I clicked in and I went to my spot. My small little desk and pulled she chair out and sat down. Then came back Roy.  
"Oh come on Mel! Just once?"  
"What part of married can you not understand?"  
I asked, holding up my left ring finger and showing him the ring.  
"Just forget about him."  
He said, leaning in close to me. He put his hands around the ring, trying to take it off when I stopped him.  
"No! What part of loyalty do you not understand?"  
"Everything! Come on Mel."  
"Roy, you have a 6:45 soon. It's a meeting with Mr. Housing from The Mileniun. Please don't be late now."  
Good thing I took a look at the schedules before hand. He just groaned and walked away.  
"Now that that's taken care of."  
I opened my drawer and pulled out a brown box and opened the lid. I know that he is going to get worse, so I have this just in case! I reached in and pulled out a small tranquilizer gun. I checked to see if it was loaded, and it was not. But just to be on the safe side, I loaded two darts in, knowing Roy. He is too much. His one and only reason on why he made this was so the he can, let me rephrase; "so I can fuck every girl in this building! Even the janitors!" I swear one day, he's gonna get his balls chopped off or something. I kept it loaded, and right in my desk where I can easily gain across to it. Today is payday, so I have to be careful. I turned on my computer and logged in. The phone rang, and as always I have to say the same boring line.  
"Hi, welcome to Jump Daily. My name is Mel. How can I be of service to you?"  
"Uh hi. This is Robin of the teen titans. It seems that we are to meet up with your boss Roy Burch for an interview?"  
"Oh yes. You are his 10:45. Is that all?"  
"Yes. Thank you."  
"No, thank you for-"  
The phone got cut off, and I just growled in anger. I put the phone back on the hook and leaned back with my arms tucked behind my head. Well, this has gotten interesting. I hope that Telracs take up their time. I really don't want to deal with them right now. But it would be better if I had to chose between them and Roy. Then time went by quickly. When you do the same thing at the office, it goes by quick. No matter how boring it is. Besides, I get a good salary. Roy came back, his face looking happy as he stopped before me.  
"Okay, let me guess. 10:45, the Teen Titans right?"  
"Yes. Oh gee. I wonder how you remembered."  
I said sarcastically.  
"Alright. When they arrive, send them in. I got a while bunch of fan girls waiting for this."  
"As always sir."  
"Oh come on, where did Roy go?"  
He crept up from behind me, pulling me close to him as I reached for the tranquilizer. He nussled his head in my shoulder, making me shiver with disgust.  
"Come on sir, don't make me do this."  
"Do what?"  
"This."  
Then I shot a dart in his thigh, making him scream a bit and pull back, pulling it out.  
"Hahaha. How strong is it this time?"  
"A bit more."  
"Oh great."  
Then he fell on the floor. It's only enough to put you to sleep for only less than ten minuets. I sighed and dragged him back into his office, lifting him and putting him on his chair. Then I came back out and the phone was ringing.  
"Yes?"  
I asked.  
"His 10:45 is here. Should I send then in?"  
"Tell then to wait for five more minuets. I got to wake him first."  
"Please go easy on him next time. And this time, use cold water. I don't want him screaming."  
"Yes Rosa."  
Then I hanged up the phone and went into the coffee room and picked up a cup. Then I filed it with ice, pouring in ice cold water. I came walking back, going I'm his office. He was still asleep, this time his face on the desk. I placed the cup next to him as I piled him up. Then I picked up the cup, pulled his pants out a bit before spilling all the contents in his pants. He squealed out, almost head bashing me.  
"Glad to see your awake Sir. Your 10:45 is here. Shall I send for them?"  
"Mel! As long as I don't have to get up. Fetch me a towel and then go after them."  
"Yes Sir!"  
Then I walked out. Grabbed a towel and brought it back to him. I quickly left so that I don't get scolded and went downstairs into the lobby. There the five Titans were. Beast Boy was hanging on Cyborg's arm. Then Starfire was trying to talk to Raven. With Robin Hood trying to get Beast Boy off Cyborg. I walked up before them, smiling as none noticed me.  
"Ahem, excuse me titans. Roy is ready to see you."  
They all looked at me, and I felt uneasy. But then I took in a deep breath.  
"Now, if you would all follow me please."  
Then I walked. By the sound of their footsteps, they followed me. We were all crammed in the elevator, but once we reached the floor, they all piled out. We made it to where Roy's office was.  
"Alright. He is waiting for you in there."  
"Thank you."  
Robin said before walking in. They all went in except for Raven.  
"So, this is your job huh?"  
"Besides all this, it's pretty good. Now go in otherwise I'll get looked at again by your leader."  
she nodded her head and went in. I sighed then sat back in my chair. Then the intercom rang.  
"Yes Sir?"  
"Please, bring in a box of donuts and some coffee."  
"Yes sir."  
Then I stood up and went out. I went to the bakery, getting two boxes of donuts then paying for them and leaving. I bought five cups of coffee, and a cup of herbal tea. I came back with all the cups and boxes. Then after the ride in the elevator, I came back. I entered the room.  
"Here you are."  
I out the boxes down before handing out the coffee. Then I made sure that Raven was too be getting the herbal tea.  
"Don't worry. It's herbal tea."  
I quickly whispered in her ear. Then she softly smiled and took a drink.  
"Okay, is there anything else you need?"  
Roy smiled and turned to them.  
"Titans, do you need anything else?"  
"Oh! Oh! Maybe you could grab some pies!"  
Beast Boy said, and then Roy nodded his head and turned to me. I smiled and nodded my head, walking out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Scarlet left, looking so modest and yet so friendly. It really made it hard to believe that she was the same cocky hotheaded person that I left this morning. She knew exactly what to get me. She got herbal tea instead, and which was good. I can't stand coffee.  
"So, Titans. Who do you think of my secretary?"  
"She's nice."  
"Looks can be deceiving. Remember that phrase?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, let me tell you a story. When I first met her, I never thought anything negative about her. She was like the perfect woman. But, push her too far and this is what happens."  
He reached in his drawer and pulled out a dart.  
"Just a few minuets earlier, I was doing some mindless playing around with her, then she shot me with this."  
"Isn't that against the law?"  
"Not when she counts it for self defense. But, don't push her."  
He said while laughing. I cocked an eyebrow at that, but he let the comment slide.  
"Alright Titans, I have a lot of fan girls that have been bombarding me with nothing but fan mail. Would you like to see some?"  
"Uh sure."  
"Heck yeah! I bet their all for me."  
Beast Boy said. Roy chuckled before he stood up, but he quickly faced the other way. He walked and opened up a drawer and pulled out a large sack.  
"Alright. And here is one of the ten I have."  
He walked backwards and opened it up and poured it out on his desk. He sat back down as Beast Boy was already looking for some that has his name on it. Robin took a swig of coffee before looking for one. The door opened and Scarlet came walking back in, with about four pies.  
"I assume that one isn't enough right boys?"  
"Booyah!"  
"Alright!"  
I saw her put the pies down in front of them before giving me a wink.  
"If you'll excuse me, I'll be out there. Bye."  
She left the room. God, more and more boring questions.  
"Uh, I got to use the restroom. I'll be back."  
"Do you want Starfire to go with you?"  
"No, I'll be fine."  
"Okay."  
I walked out casually and there Scarlet was. She was sitting in her desk, typing and she stopped and gave me a smile.  
"So sunshine. Whatcha' need?"  
"Nothing much. It's just so boring in there."  
"And that's the start of it."  
"If you say so. Besides, what was up with the dart gun?"  
"That guy, he a player. So I had to make him stop somehow. Right?"  
"I guess that's what he means by 'self defense.'"  
"Oh you should know me by now."  
She stood up from her chair and wrapped her arms around my waist.  
"How about we go somewhere else? You know, more discreet?"  
"I'm liking that plan."  
"Well come on sunshine."  
She took a hold of my hand and led me into the restroom.  
"Really?"  
"Hey, It's the single room, and most people don't come by, so yeah."  
She locked the door as she captured my lips, pressing our bodies close.  
"God... You feel good in... Tights clothing."  
I said in between kisses, making Scarlet chuckle a bit before she grabbed me by my ass and lifted me up on the sink counter. She started to massage my breasts, making me groan. She took off my robe, letting it fall to the floor next to us. She went and reached up, holding me close. Wrapping her arms around my neck, then I wrapped my own around her waist. I rubbed her ribcage, earning a soft moan from her. When she wears clothes like this, I can see why Roy keeps trying. I moved from her ribcage to her breasts, feeling them up. It made her groan softly, grabbing my ass again. Then a beep, stopped us, making Scarlet groan in displeasure. She lifted her wrist and took a look at her wrist watch.  
"Well, it looks like its time for lunch break. Sorry 'bout that sunshine."  
She unwrapped herself from me, picking up my cloak and handing it back.  
"Well, how about I invite your team out for something to eat? If Roy don't get to them first."  
"That would be nice."  
I said while putting on my robe.  
"Alright then, come on."  
She grabbed me by the hand and pulled me out. Then she let go and gave me a smile.  
"Alright Titan Raven, and that was the restrooms. These are- oh hello fellow Teen Titans. I hope that you didn't mind but I was showing Raven around."  
"No, not at all."  
Robin answered. I was surprised, she was able to pull on her mask just like that! No panicking, or hesitating.  
"Raven, you ready? We are almost done, but since it is lunch break, we were thinking of heading out for something to eat. You in?"  
"Sure."  
"Wait, how about I treat you guys? Really, I am a fan and it would really mean something to me."  
We all looked at her, and she looked timid, and quite shy. Almost cute.  
"What do you think Titans?"  
"Oh hey sure. It's not very unusual for fan to take us out to dinner. Are you sure that you can afford our price?"  
Cyborg asked, pointing at himself and Starfire.  
"Oh come on, I've been working here for the past six months. And I get a good salary."  
"If you insist. Titans, let's go."  
"Oh this is wondrous! Please, Friend, where are we going?"  
Starfire came in and flew towards her, clasping her hands with hers.  
"Oh please wait Starfire I know a great place."  
"Oh joyous friend!"  
She let go of her hands and flew around happily, then she gestured for us to follow her. Honestly, I cannot believe that Scarlet is this girl! It's too good to be true! It's really confusing on how she easily does that.  
"Alright titans, we're here."  
I looked up and saw what I could not believe. An American/Chinese buffet. When I looked over to Beast Boy and Cyborg, they were already drooling.  
"Booyah! Mel! This is heaven!"  
"My treat. Now lets go inside okay?"  
Those two certainly didn't waste any time in doing so. She waited until everyone was in before walking in herself, she walked up to the cashier lady and started speaking to her, before handing her money.  
"Alright Titans, you guys can sit anywhere or sit in one big group. But I'll be over there."  
She pointed to where a large table was, that was under a chandler. Beast Boy and Cyborg ran off, already getting something to eat while Robin was trying to talk Star into it. I went over to Scarlet.  
"You know, with you acting like that, it's really hard to believe that you're that cocky stuck up person that I know."  
"Aww, you called me stuck up. But, it really works right? These guys are fooled. But I can't keep up the charade for much longer. Once they know, who knows what is next to happen. But you should go and get something to eat."  
"What about you?"  
"I can wait. Besides, this is a good table for large crowds."  
I cocked an eyebrow at her, making her chuckle and give me that two fingered salute. I just sighed and walked off. I found Starfire, who was getting a lot of the Chinese foods.  
"Oh this is much glorious! Friend Raven, you should try the 'baby octopus' it is really good!"  
"Uh, no thanks Star. I think I'll try it some other day."  
"Hey Raven."  
I turned to see Cyborg with two plates full of food piled on it, and behind him was Beast Boy, who had more plates because he turned into a green octopus.  
"Yeah?"  
"Um, c-could you give us a hand and you know, float the rest of the plates to the table?"  
"Really?"  
"I'll owe yeah!"  
"Yeah! And I'll leave you alone for the rest of today!"  
"Make it tomorrow and you got a deal."  
"Yeah!"  
"Thanks Rae Rae."  
I sighed before using my soul self to lift the plates and taking them back to the table. There Mel, or should I say Scarlet was talking to Cyborg, who was already eating, alongside Beast Boy. She stopped mid sentence and gave me a wave before going back to her conversation. I put them down and went back, I grabbed a plate and was beginning to get pieces of cut up fruit when Robin came up to me.  
"You know, I don't really trust that secretary."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Just look at her. She is so friendly but at the same time, she shot her own boss! Who does that?"  
"She had to. She said it was because he was sexually assaulting her."  
"How would you know?"  
"Because, when she took me around for the small tour, I asked her and she said that."  
"Then why didn't she just report it?"  
"I didn't ask her about that. But you always have a bad hunch on people."  
"Not always."  
"Ever since the Scarlet incident, you have been."  
"It's only because you may never know how she is. She could be Mel for gods sake!"  
And he isn't to far from the truth as well.  
"Well, you should at least try to get to know her. Maybe she's not so bad."  
"I'll take you up on your word."  
Then he walked away, and I felt anger in him, but gradually it faded away. I finished getting my food, and I walked back to the table. Everyone was already eating, and looking at Beast Boy and Cyborg, they were enjoying themselves. Scarlet them excused herself and went over to the salad bar. I sat down in between Robin and Starfire, who were looking the other way.  
"Friend Raven, I was wondering if I could ask you something very important."  
"Uh, sure."  
she stood up and walked over to the girls restroom, which normally she would be flying. I followed her, and we stood in front of the sinks.  
"Friend Raven, you know about my breakup with Robin no?"  
"Yes I know about that Starifre. So why are you asking me?"  
"There was a reason why. And that reason I do no like but I cannot help it. Robin, he broke up because he was in love with you. He finally pleasure me, but shortly after he said that he couldn't do it no more."  
"Hey star, relax. I don't like Robin in any way like that."  
Star nodded and I handed her some paper towels that were around and she wiped her face with it, and she blew her nose and threw it away, luckily. Them the door opened behind us and there Scarlet was. She had her hand over her mouth, and she was leaning over a bit.  
"Are you okay Friend Mel?"  
She nodded her head before walking to the nearest stall and then it seemed like she was spitting or throwing up. Me and Star looked at each other funny, and I walked forward to the stall, opening it. Scarlet was hunched over, her hands keeping her hair out of her face.  
"Mel? Are you okay?"  
She nodded before getting some tissue and wiping her face before she threw it into the toilet and flushing it.  
"God, I hate when this happens."  
"When what happens Friend Mel?"  
Scarlet then coughed and shook her head.  
"I-It's nothing really. I just felt queasy from... From Cyborg an his massive eating on meats."  
"Are you what Beast Boy called, Vegetarian?"  
"Yes! I am a lacto vegetarian, so I can have dairy products as well. I've been raised to be like that. Family tradition."  
I heard her say that without any hesitation, but when she was wiping her mouth, I saw something red on that tissue.  
"Okay, then shall we all head out?"  
Starfire asked, opening her arms big and wide for us. I ducked down as she gave Scarlet a crushing hug, but she hugged her back, not hearing the small cracking that came from Scarlet.

After we ate, we all went back to the building and the interview took forever! When we were finally down with the interview, Scarlet was gone. We walked back to the T-Car and Robin got on his bike.  
"Hey Raven, you want a ride?"  
I looked over to Robin, who was standing next to his bike.  
"No thanks."  
I said and sat in the back of the T-car, and Star sat in the middle. I looked out the window as Cyborg drive off. It was quiet, small bickering with Cyborg and Beast boy, but other than that, nothing else was interesting. And I said that too early. Suddenly something hit the car, making Cyborg hit the brakes hard and I jerked forward, almost hitting the seat.  
"Dude!"  
"The hell!"  
I yelled out, and he quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and ran out, Robin was soon next to him. The rest of us stepped out, and we stopped when we saw her. It was Scarlet, but this time she was wearing another fox mask. The only thing through, she was tied up with metal chains and blood was heavily seeping from under her mask. She then moved, like she just woke up and started to struggle. There was a red scarf wrapped under her mask, then she kept trying to squirm until a foot was placed on her.  
"Not so fast Scarlet."  
Then she shook her head frantically, and soon a horrible cackle was heard, and she stopped dead in her tracks. Then she looked past us on top of the car and when we looked, Telracs was standing there. Everyone got in battle mode but she held up her hands in defeat and she didn't wear her fox mask.  
"I only came here because I brought you a little gift. You don't like? Maybe I should take her back then."  
"What do you want Telracs?"  
Robin yelled, glaring hard at her.  
"I told you, I came because I heard that you guys are chasing that girl and well, can't I be helpful?"  
"You've been helpful enough."  
He snarled, and Beast Boy was sitting on Scarlet. She squirmed before getting the red scarf to loosen up, and she made Beast Boy fall back as she started to tell.  
"No! Don't believe her! It's a tra-"  
Then she stopped and her body went limp.  
"Ops, my hand slipped. Now that she is taken care of, I have to go."  
Then just like that she somersaulted backwards and vanished. Robin yelled out in anger and he turned back to Scarlet.  
"Cyborg, get her in the car. Starfire, watch her."  
Then just like that he got on his bike and headed for the tower. Cyborg lifted her up and put her in the middle, but he made sure that she couldn't do anything. Even with the metal chains, he doubled checked before getting in his own seat and driving off. This was not how I wanted this to happen. Why did her sister tie her up like this?  
"Alright, Star. Carry her out."  
"Will do."  
She said and lifted the girl with her inhuman strength and then they went up and into the lobby and Robin stood there.  
"Come on. In here."  
He led them back into that same room and he had numerous handcuffs made just for her.  
"Get her out of that and then hook her up. Don't forget the feet."  
He snarled before turning back and sat into the metal chair across the table. We wasted no time in getting her out, and star put her in the chair, handcuffing each wrist with three handcuffs, and each ankle with four. Once done she looked at Robin.  
"Take off her mask. Then wake her."  
Star nodded before she untied the thick string that went around and she took it off. Her face was still beautiful, but then there was a deep gash that was under her left eye. Slowly, it began to heal itself as Robin walked out and came back with a large bowl of water and threw it at her. She jerked, but she didn't open her eyes. She shook the water, then smirked.  
"I guess finally you got me where you want me eh Robin Hood?"  
"I am not him!"  
"Then why do you wear tights? It's green like his? Are you gay too-"  
He then stood up and slammed his hands down hard.  
"I am not here for idle chat, but I want answers! And I want then now!"  
She stayed silent, and turned away. It took a while and she turned back to him and then she spoke softy.  
"How much?"  
"Exert thing!"  
He snarled hard and low at her. Then she opened her eyes to show her white eyes. Everyone around her gasped out, and they looked at her like she was a freak. A freak that had place here on earth.  
"It's not nice to stare."  
She said sadly as she looked to everyone and saw how they were in shock. But Robin shrugged it off. He grabbed her shirt, pulling her up close to his face and yelled.  
"Now!"  
"Okay."  
She freed herself out of his grip.  
"Everyone else might want a chair. This is a long story."  
She looked straight to Robin while we all left the room and pulled out extra chairs. When we all came back, she was still that way. We all sat down and watched. Finally she spoke.  
"My story, it all started..."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Scarlet left, looking so modest and yet so friendly. It really made it hard to believe that she was the same cocky hotheaded person that I left this morning. She knew exactly what to get me. She got herbal tea instead, and which was good. I can't stand coffee.

"So, Titans. Who do you think of my secretary?"

"She's nice."

"Looks can be deceiving. Remember that phrase?"

"Yes."

"Well, let me tell you a story. When I first met her, I never thought anything negative about her. She was like the perfect woman. But, push her too far and this is what happens."

He reached in his drawer and pulled out a dart.

"Just a few minuets earlier, I was doing some mindless playing around with her, then she shot me with this."

"Isn't that against the law?"

"Not when she counts it for self defense. But, don't push her."

He said while laughing. I cocked an eyebrow at that, but he let the comment slide.

"Alright Titans, I have a lot of fan girls that have been bombarding me with nothing but fan mail. Would you like to see some?"

"Uh sure."

"Heck yeah! I bet their all for me."

Beast Boy said. Roy chuckled before he stood up, but he quickly faced the other way. He walked and opened up a drawer and pulled out a large sack.

"Alright. And here is one of the ten I have."

He walked backwards and opened it up and poured it out on his desk. He sat back down as Beast Boy was already looking for some that has his name on it. Robin took a swig of coffee before looking for one. The door opened and Scarlet came walking back in, with about four pies.

"I assume that one isn't enough right boys?"

"Booyah!"

"Alright!"

I saw her put the pies down in front of them before giving me a wink.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be out there. Bye."

She left the room. God, more and more boring questions.

"Uh, I got to use the restroom. I'll be back."

"Do you want Starfire to go with you?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Okay."

I walked out casually and there Scarlet was. She was sitting in her desk, typing and she stopped and gave me a smile.

"So sunshine. Whatcha' need?"

"Nothing much. It's just so boring in there."

"And that's the start of it."

"If you say so. Besides, what was up with the dart gun?"

"That guy, he a player. So I had to make him stop somehow. Right?"

"I guess that's what he means by 'self defense.'"

"Oh you should know me by now."

She stood up from her chair and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"How about we go somewhere else? You know, more discreet?"

"I'm liking that plan."

"Well come on sunshine."

She took a hold of my hand and led me into the restroom.

"Really?"

"Hey, It's the single room, and most people don't come by, so yeah."

She locked the door as she captured my lips, pressing our bodies close.

"God... You feel good in... Tights clothing."

I said in between kisses, making Scarlet chuckle a bit before she grabbed me by my ass and lifted me up on the sink counter. She started to massage my breasts, making me groan. She took off my robe, letting it fall to the floor next to us. She went and reached up, holding me close. Wrapping her arms around my neck, then I wrapped my own around her waist. I rubbed her ribcage, earning a soft moan from her. When she wears clothes like this, I can see why Roy keeps trying. I moved from her ribcage to her breasts, feeling them up. It made her groan softly, grabbing my ass again. Then a beep, stopped us, making Scarlet groan in displeasure. She lifted her wrist and took a look at her wrist watch.

"Well, it looks like its time for lunch break. Sorry 'bout that sunshine."

She unwrapped herself from me, picking up my cloak and handing it back.

"Well, how about I invite your team out for something to eat? If Roy don't get to them first."

"That would be nice."

I said while putting on my robe.

"Alright then, come on."

She grabbed me by the hand and pulled me out. Then she let go and gave me a smile.

"Alright Titan Raven, and that was the restrooms. These are- oh hello fellow Teen Titans. I hope that you didn't mind but I was showing Raven around."

"No, not at all."

Robin answered. I was surprised, she was able to pull on her mask just like that! No panicking, or hesitating.

"Raven, you ready? We are almost done, but since it is lunch break, we were thinking of heading out for something to eat. You in?"

"Sure."

"Wait, how about I treat you guys? Really, I am a fan and it would really mean something to me."

We all looked at her, and she looked timid, and quite shy. Almost cute.

"What do you think Titans?"

"Oh hey sure. It's not very unusual for fan to take us out to dinner. Are you sure that you can afford our price?"

Cyborg asked, pointing at himself and Starfire.

"Oh come on, I've been working here for the past six months. And I get a good salary."

"If you insist. Titans, let's go."

"Oh this is wondrous! Please, Friend, where are we going?"

Starfire came in and flew towards her, clasping her hands with hers.

"Oh please wait Starfire I know a great place."

"Oh joyous friend!"

She let go of her hands and flew around happily, then she gestured for us to follow her. Honestly, I cannot believe that Scarlet is this girl! It's too good to be true! It's really confusing on how she easily does that.

"Alright titans, we're here."

I looked up and saw what I could not believe. An American/Chinese buffet. When I looked over to Beast Boy and Cyborg, they were already drooling.

"Booyah! Mel! This is heaven!"

"My treat. Now lets go inside okay?"

Those two certainly didn't waste any time in doing so. She waited until everyone was in before walking in herself, she walked up to the cashier lady and started speaking to her, before handing her money.

"Alright Titans, you guys can sit anywhere or sit in one big group. But I'll be over there."

She pointed to where a large table was, that was under a chandler. Beast Boy and Cyborg ran off, already getting something to eat while Robin was trying to talk Star into it. I went over to Scarlet.

"You know, with you acting like that, it's really hard to believe that you're that cocky stuck up person that I know."

"Aww, you called me stuck up. But, it really works right? These guys are fooled. But I can't keep up the charade for much longer. Once they know, who knows what is next to happen. But you should go and get something to eat."

"What about you?"

"I can wait. Besides, this is a good table for large crowds."

I cocked an eyebrow at her, making her chuckle and give me that two fingered salute. I just sighed and walked off. I found Starfire, who was getting a lot of the Chinese foods.

"Oh this is much glorious! Friend Raven, you should try the 'baby octopus' it is really good!"

"Uh, no thanks Star. I think I'll try it some other day."

"Hey Raven."

I turned to see Cyborg with two plates full of food piled on it, and behind him was Beast Boy, who had more plates because he turned into a green octopus.

"Yeah?"

"Um, c-could you give us a hand and you know, float the rest of the plates to the table?"

"Really?"

"I'll owe yeah!"

"Yeah! And I'll leave you alone for the rest of today!"

"Make it tomorrow and you got a deal."

"Yeah!"

"Thanks Rae Rae."

I sighed before using my soul self to lift the plates and taking them back to the table. There Mel, or should I say Scarlet was talking to Cyborg, who was already eating, alongside Beast Boy. She stopped mid sentence and gave me a wave before going back to her conversation. I put them down and went back, I grabbed a plate and was beginning to get pieces of cut up fruit when Robin came up to me.

"You know, I don't really trust that secretary."

"What makes you say that?"

"Just look at her. She is so friendly but at the same time, she shot her own boss! Who does that?"

"She had to. She said it was because he was sexually assaulting her."

"How would you know?"

"Because, when she took me around for the small tour, I asked her and she said that."

"Then why didn't she just report it?"

"I didn't ask her about that. But you always have a bad hunch on people."

"Not always."

"Ever since the Scarlet incident, you have been."

"It's only because you may never know how she is. She could be Mel for gods sake!"

And he isn't to far from the truth as well.

"Well, you should at least try to get to know her. Maybe she's not so bad."

"I'll take you up on your word."

Then he walked away, and I felt anger in him, but gradually it faded away. I finished getting my food, and I walked back to the table. Everyone was already eating, and looking at Beast Boy and Cyborg, they were enjoying themselves. Scarlet them excused herself and went over to the salad bar. I sat down in between Robin and Starfire, who were looking the other way.

"Friend Raven, I was wondering if I could ask you something very important."

"Uh, sure."

she stood up and walked over to the girls restroom, which normally she would be flying. I followed her, and we stood in front of the sinks.

"Friend Raven, you know about my breakup with Robin no?"

"Yes I know about that Starifre. So why are you asking me?"

"There was a reason why. And that reason I do no like but I cannot help it. Robin, he broke up because he was in love with you. He finally pleasure me, but shortly after he said that he couldn't do it no more."

"Hey star, relax. I don't like Robin in any way like that."

Star nodded and I handed her some paper towels that were around and she wiped her face with it, and she blew her nose and threw it away, luckily. Them the door opened behind us and there Scarlet was. She had her hand over her mouth, and she was leaning over a bit.

"Are you okay Friend Mel?"

She nodded her head before walking to the nearest stall and then it seemed like she was spitting or throwing up. Me and Star looked at each other funny, and I walked forward to the stall, opening it. Scarlet was hunched over, her hands keeping her hair out of her face.

"Mel? Are you okay?"

She nodded before getting some tissue and wiping her face before she threw it into the toilet and flushing it.

"God, I hate when this happens."

"When what happens Friend Mel?"

Scarlet then coughed and shook her head.

"I-It's nothing really. I just felt queasy from... From Cyborg an his massive eating on meats."

"Are you what Beast Boy called, Vegetarian?"

"Yes! I am a lacto vegetarian, so I can have dairy products as well. I've been raised to be like that. Family tradition."

I heard her say that without any hesitation, but when she was wiping her mouth, I saw something red on that tissue.

"Okay, then shall we all head out?"

Starfire asked, opening her arms big and wide for us. I ducked down as she gave Scarlet a crushing hug, but she hugged her back, not hearing the small cracking that came from Scarlet.

After we ate, we all went back to the building and the interview took forever! When we were finally down with the interview, Scarlet was gone. We walked back to the T-Car and Robin got on his bike.

"Hey Raven, you want a ride?"

I looked over to Robin, who was standing next to his bike.

"No thanks."

I said and sat in the back of the T-car, and Star sat in the middle. I looked out the window as Cyborg drive off. It was quiet, small bickering with Cyborg and Beast boy, but other than that, nothing else was interesting. And I said that too early. Suddenly something hit the car, making Cyborg hit the brakes hard and I jerked forward, almost hitting the seat.

"Dude!"

"The hell!"

I yelled out, and he quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and ran out, Robin was soon next to him. The rest of us stepped out, and we stopped when we saw her. It was Scarlet, but this time she was wearing another fox mask. The only thing through, she was tied up with metal chains and blood was heavily seeping from under her mask. She then moved, like she just woke up and started to struggle. There was a red scarf wrapped under her mask, then she kept trying to squirm until a foot was placed on her.

"Not so fast Scarlet."

Then she shook her head frantically, and soon a horrible cackle was heard, and she stopped dead in her tracks. Then she looked past us on top of the car and when we looked, Telracs was standing there. Everyone got in battle mode but she held up her hands in defeat and she didn't wear her fox mask.

"I only came here because I brought you a little gift. You don't like? Maybe I should take her back then."

"What do you want Telracs?"

Robin yelled, glaring hard at her.

"I told you, I came because I heard that you guys are chasing that girl and well, can't I be helpful?"

"You've been helpful enough."

He snarled, and Beast Boy was sitting on Scarlet. She squirmed before getting the red scarf to loosen up, and she made Beast Boy fall back as she started to tell.

"No! Don't believe her! It's a tra-"

Then she stopped and her body went limp.

"Ops, my hand slipped. Now that she is taken care of, I have to go."

Then just like that she somersaulted backwards and vanished. Robin yelled out in anger and he turned back to Scarlet.

"Cyborg, get her in the car. Starfire, watch her."

Then just like that he got on his bike and headed for the tower. Cyborg lifted her up and put her in the middle, but he made sure that she couldn't do anything. Even with the metal chains, he doubled checked before getting in his own seat and driving off. This was not how I wanted this to happen. Why did her sister tie her up like this?

"Alright, Star. Carry her out."

"Will do."

She said and lifted the girl with her inhuman strength and then they went up and into the lobby and Robin stood there.

"Come on. In here."

He led them back into that same room and he had numerous handcuffs made just for her.

"Get her out of that and then hook her up. Don't forget the feet."

He snarled before turning back and sat into the metal chair across the table. We wasted no time in getting her out, and star put her in the chair, handcuffing each wrist with three handcuffs, and each ankle with four. Once done she looked at Robin.

"Take off her mask. Then wake her."

Star nodded before she untied the thick string that went around and she took it off. Her face was still beautiful, but then there was a deep gash that was under her left eye. Slowly, it began to heal itself as Robin walked out and came back with a large bowl of water and threw it at her. She jerked, but she didn't open her eyes. She shook the water, then smirked.

"I guess finally you got me where you want me eh Robin Hood?"

"I am not him!"

"Then why do you wear tights? It's green like his? Are you gay too-"

He then stood up and slammed his hands down hard.

"I am not here for idle chat, but I want answers! And I want then now!"

She stayed silent, and turned away. It took a while and she turned back to him and then she spoke softy.

"How much?"

"Exert thing!"

He snarled hard and low at her. Then she opened her eyes to show her white eyes. Everyone around her gasped out, and they looked at her like she was a freak. A freak that had place here on earth.

"It's not nice to stare."

She said sadly as she looked to everyone and saw how they were in shock. But Robin shrugged it off. He grabbed her shirt, pulling her up close to his face and yelled.

"Now!"

"Okay."

She freed herself out of his grip.

"Everyone else might want a chair. This is a long story."

She looked straight to Robin while we all left the room and pulled out extra chairs. When we all came back, she was still that way. We all sat down and watched. Finally she spoke.

"My story, it all started..."

Chapter 8

I sat on the metal chair, my wrists and ankles handcuffed three, four times. I don't want to speak about this, I was preparing for it but then on my way over, Telracs caught up with me. She got me when I wasn't looking, and she just happened to get me inside a mechanic shop.

"This is payback."She hissed in my ear before taking off her red scarf, lifting up my mask and wrapping it around to stop me from talking. Then she threw me off the roof into their car, again. So here I am, about to tell my sad tale.

"My story, it all began but I don't know it. To tell you the truth, I can't remember anything except from when I was seven. I don't even know my true name."

"Don't lie!"

"Test me. Hook me up to a lie detector if you want."

"Cyborg!"He stood up and nodded. He brought out some machine and hooked it up to me before sitting back down.

"If I may continue. If I could, I would know but I only remember waking up. There was a deep wound in my head, and when he found me I was on the edge of dying."

"Who?"

"Mordicai, my adopted father."

"Cyborg?"

"She's telling the truth."He growled out in anger then looked back to me."How do you know Telracs?"

"I met her in New York of all places. I had just turned 16, and I wanted to go and see if I could find any relatives that I knew. I bumped into her and then, she told me that she was looking for me as well. With no memory, I let here as me back to her place and she starts telling me about my past. But she don't want to tell me about the incident. She don't even tell me my name, but she told me that her name is Kim. And that I was her older sister. When I tried to ask her, she brushed it off. Then later, she tried to kill me. Said that even if I don't remember, she can't go to jail. But, she lived on strength only, and I was taught by the monks and I freed myself out of that, and I ran away from her. What else do you want to know?"

I tried so much to keep a straight face on, but I saddened me to know that I could never return to just Scarlet."Everything!" He yelled! Slamming his hands on the table again, this time making a small dent.

"Fine. Then after that, I ran. I ran and ran. But every time I kept running, she was always a step ahead of me. For so many months I have tried to get rid of her, but she just don't quit."

"Why? Why won't she quit?!"He slammed his hands down on the table again, and this time I didn't flinch. "How the hell am I suppose to know?! Huh? What the hell of lost memory can you not get through your fucking mind?! Do you know how it feels to know that you killed your parents? But then you don't know how?! You saw your parents die, and I just get visions with nothing but blood and a bloody knife in my hand! I have to live with that! Hell! I don't even know my real birthday! Do you know how much it pains me?!"

I broke down there, I couldn't keep it all bottled up. I began to feel the tears fall down my face but no, I'm not going to stop there. "You don't know just because of my looks I was almost killed so many times. I was beaten up by some of the monks because of my looks! They carved my name in my own skin! I don't know why! Okay!"

I stopped and looked down. I can't do this anymore. I just can't. This is too much. I played with my fingers, and took off my seal magic ring and water for a good time. I put it in my pocket, no one watching. Robin Hood seemed certainly shocked. I don't want to deal with this. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down. Then Robin Hood was standing right in front of me.

"So, you're telling us that you don't know a thing?"

"Dude! She's crying! I think that enough is enough." Beast Boy said, and he came up and by the sounds of it pushed Robin away. "Scarlet, are you okay?"

I opened my eyes and he was staring at me, before he slightly shivered. I felt myself sadden as I looked away from him. "I don't like talking about the past."

I began to cough. No, not now. I started coughing and coughing and they slowly backed away from me as I spewed out a large amount of blood. Then another. I then groaned as I was now looking at a bloody floor and part table. I was breathing heavily, my eyes slightly watery from all that.

"Damn..." I looked and saw that everyone was shocked, even Raven. I haven't told her yet, damn. She's gonna get mad at me. "Dude, what was that?"

I coughed up more blood, then I lifted my bloody face.

"This is what I have to suffer. I suffer from an unknown disease. It's been like this since I turned 11, and when I was checked by the monks, they told me it was a disease that dated from the old ages. It is called Lmyotrophic Sateral Aclerosis, but it was suppose to be deemed 'dead'. But then, they said that it was possible that I got it from when I was bashed in and left to drown. It took four years to take effect, and they said if it continues like this, I won't live past 30. That's why... That's why... I can't give up yet. I am not no criminal, I'm only looking for my past. Now will you let me go?"

I said to then and Robin gave a curt nod and Cyborg took off the cuffs with little effort. I slumped against the wall, my body turning white this time. "Damn... Damn... Damn!"

I keep cursing at myself as I collapsed. "N-Not... A-Again..."

I softly mumbled as I struggled to get up. "Friend Scarlet, shall we assist you?"

"Dude, this must be serious if you can't even stand up right." I looked at Raven, who turned away from me. Damn, she's mad. Then Starfire put her arms around me and lifted me up. I slightly groaned and she put me in their infirmary, yet again I ended up here. She laid me down and the rest followed in, except Raven. This is going to be a long night. I began to cough again, this time a small amount.

At least it's calming down. I took in a deep breath as Robin came up. He looked at Cyborg and gave him a small nod before the metal man started hooking me up. He took off my spaulders, then loosing up my shirt as he put a few things that I cannot recall what they are. But I felt myself wanting sleep, I must have lost a lot of blood then.

I felt my eyelids getting heavy, and everyone around me seemed to slow down, fading from black and white to color.

"Hey! Scarlet! Scarle..."

Robin Hood's voice faded away as well, and I drifted off.

"Mordicai! Mordicai!"

W-Where am I? I, I can't see anything. It's bright out. Wait, Mordicai? Who said that? Finally, the light dimmed and I was sitting next to Mordicai, and he was holding an apple in his hands.

"Ney Scarlet. I know I let you down, but I'm real glad that you have opened up to these people."

"What do you mean?" He started laughing and I looked at him in amusement. "Sorry sorry, but after Leona's death, you haven't been the same. And after my death, you stopped trusting people, afraid to get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt again, no one likes to. But I know that you can trust these people. So, don't let this one chance slip away again, not like last time."

"Mordicai! Mordicai!" I yelled out, but then my vision turned white again, blocking my vision.

"M-Mordicai." I heard myself softly whisper then I realized I was not dreaming and shot up. I was in the infirmary, and alone. I saw that there was numerous needles in my arm, dark blood flowing from it. I reached forward, ready to pull it from my arm when a voice stopped me.

"Don't." I stopped and turned around. Raven was standing by the door, leaning against the wall. I pulled back my arm. "I have a lot of explaining to do don't I?" I asked while not breaking contact with her.

"Yes you do." She said while walking over. I leaned my head forward and looked down. This is going to be tough.


End file.
